Twilight Princess: Jade's advent
by Hakan Kurohi
Summary: My friend and I enter into the World of Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness of unconsciousness surrounds me. I slowly wake to find that everything has changed in an instant. Where before I was lying in an open field under a starlit sky, now I find myself laid down under a forest of trees on a day bright and cheery. The trees were old, probably older then my home which is over two-hundred years old. My home has been renovated a time or two... or 5. But my family has never moved. The bark of the trees is thick and rutted, while the leaves are green and wet, newly grown. A warm wind rustles its way through the leaves. Slowly I come to realize that there are lights moving in the wind. Fey lights, fairies moving through the woods. I stand up and look around. There seems to be a path somewhere to my right. Overhead the leaves are so thick that I can't see the sun though there is light shining through the many leaves. I pause for a while just taking in the beauty of my surroundings.

After a while I move toward the path hoping to find out exactly where I am. As I move along the path I hear an odd grunting sound from somewhere ahead of me. I move to the side and cautiously made my way foreword. I slowly round a corner and come upon a strange sight. There were two boars and upon them were short and thin green... things. In the middle of them was a huge blue boar with spikes on it tusks with a just as large green... being on its back. There also seemed to be somebody unconscious lay on the ground of the spring. One of the beasts had picked up a girl and threw her upon the back of his boar. The large one grinned and lifted and let out a loud blast from his horn. I stared as black particles seemed to materialize out of nowhere and create a glowing black and red portal in the sky. Then they bounded of past where I was heading toward the area of the path I had been heading for.

I slowly slip forward into the spring. I walk over and kneel next to the unconscious person and try to heal the bump on his head. I scoop up some water and drip over the bump and watch surprised as it seems to automatically shrink. The ground shakes as the boars and their riders charge past with four more people on their backs, all of them children. I move to follow when the person next to me woke up. He looked around kind of confused, and then stood up and took off. I follow as fast as I can and just manage to catch up when he ran into what looks like a black wall.

He looks at me and a silent understanding passed between us. We slowly walk forward to examine the wall when arms shot out and grabbed us, dragging us into and through the wall. We struggle as a creature with a black flat head seems to stare at us. Slowly a glow starts to appear and then quickly flashes. We go flying as... whatever the heck it is reels back in pain. Pain invades my body and I feel my skin seem to burn and itch. I scream in pain and collapse as my body changes into that of a panther. I manage to stay awake just a little while longer and then my world goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up feeling odd. As I look around I notice that there is a wolf nearby. I'm not quite sure how I know, but I just know it is the person from earlier. I stand up and up and feel a weight on my ankle I look down to see a shackle and the chain leading to a block on the ground. I growl and try to tear it. When that doesn't work I try to break it by stressing it until it breaks. At the same time the wolf was trying the same thing. When it doesn't work we stop and talk. "Sorry for ignoring you but I dislike being chained up." I said.

"It's fine, I was trying to get free myself. I'm Link, who are you?"

"I'm Jade, Jade Evans. Nice to meet you, well that's what I would normally say. Hey, can you reach that broken bone over there?"

A high pitched giggle echoed throughout the area and Link and I whirled to see who it was. There was a black and white imp with red and orange eye and green symbols on her body.

We both growled as she seemed to be mocking us. She had a fanged grin and said, "Oh so scary! And here I was thinking of helping you out of there! For a price." We stopped growling but were still watching her warily. "Good boys! Now I'll get rid of those chains, but you will have to find your own way out." We both stared as red and black, lightning, gathered between her hands. She abruptly jerked her hands apart and the chains snapped.

Gathering our wits about us we started to explore, looking for a way out. "Hey Jade, over here!" Link called. I meandered over to see what he was looking at, and was surprised to smell freshly upturned dirt. "We can dig underneath and out!" he exclaimed.

"Great", I growled irritated, "We get to dig. If you haven't noticed I'm a panther, panthers are like cats. We don't like to dig. But I guess if it's the only way out I have no choice. Din blast it!"

We dug our way out and looked around not seeing her anywhere. She dropped out of nowhere and landed on Link's back causing him to try to buck her off. After a little bit he calmed down and stood straight. "There that's not so bad is it? Now, go!" She exclaimed jabbing her knees into his side. We both started forward and noticed that the door was closed. Being as we don't have hands we can't open it. I turn and head over to the second cell and briefly wonder why we were both put in the same cell. Then I noticed that there was a chain with a loop on it that appeared to be one solid ring. I jump up and clench it in my jaw; surprisingly I hung for a second before I dropped down loop still in mouth causing the chain to jerk. A door opened up in the wall scaring the heck out of Link and I. The imp just laughed. "Well, let get moving!" She was grinning again. I sigh as we take off down the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

We came out of the tunnel to the odd sight of a glowing floating ball in front of us. The imp giggled and said," Looks like we're not alone here! Focus your senses and see what I mean!" She continued to giggle at us as we tried to work out how to do what she asked. I had an idea and started to focus on seeing what it was. It suddenly seemed to come into focus as a soldier stood in front of me. I mentioned my epiphany to Link and he tried it as well. Seeing as it worked, we listened in as the soldier started to mutter to himself.

"Where did these beasts come from? We where just defending ourselves when this wave of creatures came out of nowhere! What's going on?"

She kicked Link in his side, "Get going, would ya!" As we started off we saw odd bug like black things crawling across the ground. "Those are twilight rats incase your wondering." She mentioned. "There are quite a few of those wandering around. There are also some Twilight moblins, and rocs up above." Link and I exchanged glances wondering at her sudden helpfulness. "Just don't want you to die before I can introduce you to that person." She explained noticing our glances. I shrugged and jumped at a chain I noticed hanging. As I suspected it acted the same way as the one in the cell. The grate lifted and water poured through it filling the area up to the walkways. Walking forward we swam across an area that had spikes littering the ground under water. We slowly navigated our way through the maze of hallways. Finally we came to an iron gate with no way through. Of course this didn't stop the imp. She turned into this bubbly substance and flew through the gate. Letting loose another string of giggles she spoke, "I've helped you so far, find your own away across." We both growled as aside from some general info on what we would be facing and freeing us she hadn't done anything. I asked Link to wait for me on a ledge while I went out and looked for a way to lower the water level. Going down the hall we hadn't checked out I saw another chain. I rolled my eyes, jumped up, yanked it, and watched as the grate lifted letting the water flow out. I quickly made my way back to Link.

Link had already jumped down and was entering into a hole in the wall. Walking forward we saw another spirit ahead of us. I went to listen to what it was saying, but it was mumbling and I couldn't understand it. I shrugged as best as I could and walked on. Walking out of the tunnel I found Link dealing with the imp. He growled as we started to jump up the spiral staircase. Unfortunately it was falling apart and when we jumped on a section of the broken staircase it dropped out from under us sending us splashing into the water below. "Geez, you're useless. Follow me!" said the wicked bitch. She floated over to a solid portion and beckoned us to follow. I grinned an evil grin and suddenly leapt at her with my claws out and my teeth bared. She let out a small shriek and jumped back a bit as I died laughing at the look on her face as Link, also laughing, joined me. It continued on in the same manner until we got to the top. After we got outside I felt odd looking up at the orange sky. Black flecks seemed to be rising out of nowhere and moblins and rocs littered the area. "Move it! It's just a little farther to meet who I want you to meet. Then you can get out of here." For the umpteenth time Link and I exchanged glances, rolled our eyes, and took off. After some experimenting we made our way to an open window. Going through the window we find that we are staring down at a spiral stairwell. Jumping down we head up the stairs. When we reach the top we find an ancient iron door partially open. I rush forward and shove the door open. As we slowly enter the room I stiffen and turn towards the seat right next to the window. Sitting there was a stranger wearing a long black cloak that covered her from head to toe.

"So, Midna, are these the ones you where looking for?" she asked.

"Yep!" Midna, the imp, replied," Not quite what I expected, but oh well, you don't always get what you want."

"Indeed.", said the mysterious person in an amused tone. "Do they know what's going on?"

"Nope! Not a clue! More amusing that way." Midna had an evil grin on her face.

The woman, for the person was obviously female, let out and exasperated sigh and turned towards me. She raised an eyebrow at the color of my eyes and then started to speak. "I'm princess Zelda. About two weeks ago my father died and I became the leader of this fair country of Hyrule. Because I'm not married I am the princess, not queen. Four days later I heard an odd sound from beyond the castle gates. I hurried to look only to find that there was a veritable wall of black marching towards the gates. I hurried to the main throne room calling all soldiers to arms and to meet me there. As we prepared ourselves for battle a black fog shot forward covering the ground and black and red beasts came hurtling out of the fog. My men all fell rather quickly while others fled toward the dungeons. A tall person with an odd metal helm walked forward and asked me to surrender lest he kill everyone in Hyrule. I had no choice and thus surrendered. Now our dear Hyrule is covered in this inescapable twilight. Then Zant, that was his name, locked me up here and all I've been able to do is watch." She seemed in credibly sad and Link seemed to feel that. As he walked forward and nuzzled her hand at which she smiled and began to scratch his ears.

Midna seemed to perk up. "Why not come with us? Then you could help us rid the land of the twilight that was cast upon it. And we could always use more help." She stated with a grin. "Come on! Let's get moving before the guard comes."

With a smile on her face Zelda stood up and the four of us trooped out into the stairwell only to hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Zelda ushered us into her room and motioned for us to hide under her bed. We did as instructed and watched as a large moblin walked in, set some food on the table, and walked out. We all crawled out of hiding and walked out the door again after hearing his footsteps fade. We walked halfway down the steps when Midna motioned toward the window that Link and I originally entered through. "Go on, Zelda, get on… what's your names anyway? No matter. Get on the panther's back. He can carry you out of here." I roll my eyes, but just nod at Zelda. She climbs on my back and I follow after Link and Midna leaping up to the window. As we go out Midna grins and states as I promised I'll return you to where you entered the twilight, but aren't you forgetting something?" She shifts into a young woman and a young child. "If you want to see them again you'll need to help me out. Alright? You'll have to do exactly what I say." Link let's out a low growl but nods. "Hey, Princess, want to join us? Good! Let's go!" She seemed to spin into herself and suddenly all four of us became black square things and flew into the sky and seemed to enter a tunnel.


End file.
